swegnoskrubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Gingabread Man -Fixed-
Back up in tha day, a lil oldschool biatch n' a lil oldschool playa lived up in a lil oldschool cottage on tha top of a gangbangin' flowery hill, which was surrounded by golden fields, forests, n' streams. Da lil oldschool biatch loved ta bake, n' one dizzle her dope ass decided ta cook up a gingerbread man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch shaped his head n' his body, his thugged-out arms n' his fuckin legs. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch added juicy raisins fo' his wild lil' fuckin eyes n' grill, n' a row down tha front fo' tha buttons on his jacket. Then she put on a cold-ass lil cinnamon drop fo' his nozzle fo' realz. At last, she put his ass up in tha oven ta bake. Da kitchen filled wit tha warm smell of spices, n' when tha gingerbread playa was crisp n' brown, tha lil oldschool biatch opened tha oven door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Out jumped tha gingerbread dude, whoz ass ran away, chanting, "Run, run as fast as you can! Yo ass can't catch mah dirty ass. I be tha Gingerbread Man!" Da lil oldschool biatch ran yo, but tha Gingerbread Man ran faster. As tha Gingerbread Man ran all up in tha flowers n' down tha hill, he kicked it wit a thugged-out duck whoz ass holla'd, "Quack, quack! Yo ass smell delicious muthafucka! Stop, lil Gingerbread Man! I wanna smoke you, nahmean biiiatch?" But tha lil Gingerbread Man ran on, rappin, "I've run away from tha lil oldschool biatch n' I can run away from you, too! Run, run as fast as you can! Yo ass can't catch mah dirty ass. I be tha Gingerbread Man!" Da duck quickly waddled afta his ass yo, but tha Gingerbread Man ran faster. When tha Gingerbread Man ran all up in tha golden fields, he kicked it wit a pig cuttin straw. Da pig holla'd, "Oink, oink! Yo ass smell delicious muthafucka! Stop, lil Gingerbread Man! I wanna smoke you, nahmean biiiatch?" But tha lil Gingerbread Man ran on, rappin, "I've run away from tha lil oldschool biatch n' tha waddlin duck. I can run away from you, too! Run, run as fast as you can! Yo ass can't catch mah dirty ass. I be tha Gingerbread Man!" Da pig pranced afta his ass yo, but tha Gingerbread Man ran faster. In tha def shade of tha forest, a lamb was nibblin leaves. When her big-ass booty saw tha Gingerbread Man, her big-ass booty holla'd, "Baa, baa! Yo ass smell delicious muthafucka! Stop, lil Gingerbread Man! I wanna smoke you, nahmean biiiatch?" But tha lil Gingerbread Man ran on, rappin, "I've run away from tha lil oldschool biatch n' tha waddlin duck n' tha prancin pig. I can run away from you, too! Run, run as fast as you can! Yo ass can't catch mah dirty ass. I be tha Gingerbread Man!" Da lamb leapt afta his ass yo, but tha lil Gingerbread Man ran faster. Up ahead, tha Gingerbread Man could peep a ripplin river n' shiznit yo. Dude looked back over his shoulder ta peep mah playas hustlin afta his muthafuckin ass. "Stop! Stop!" cried tha oldschool biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Quack! Quack!" honked tha duck. "Oink! Oink!" snorted tha pig. "Baa! Baa!" bleated tha lamb. But tha Gingerbread Man laughed, n' continued toward tha river. Next ta tha river, da perved-out muthafucka spied a gangbangin' fox lyin on tha bank yo. Dude busted ta tha fox, "I've run away from tha lil oldschool biatch n' tha waddlin duck n' tha prancin pig n' tha leapin lamb. I can run away from you, too! Run, run as fast as you can! Yo ass can't catch mah dirty ass. I be tha Gingerbread Man!" But tha sly fox grinned n' holla'd, "Wait, Gingerbread Man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be yo' playa hommie! I'ma help you across tha river n' shit. Jump onto mah tail!" Da Gingerbread Man looked behind his ass ta peep tha lil oldschool biatch, tha duck, tha pig, n' tha lamb gettin closer n' shiznit yo. Dude jumped onto tha foxz fluffy tail, n' tha fox swam up tha fuck into tha river. Halfway across tha river, tha fox holla'd, "Gingerbread dude, tha gin n juice is deeper than I thought yo. Hop onto mah back so you won't git wet!" Da Gingerbread Man hopped onto tha foxz back fo' realz. After all dem mo' strokes, tha fox holla'd, "Gingerbread Man, tha gin n juice is gettin even deeper n' shiznit yo. Hop up onto on mah head!" "Ha, ha!" laughed tha Gingerbread Man, "They'll NEVER git me now!" "Yo ass is right!" shrieked tha fox, n' tha pimpin' muthafucka threw back his head back, tossed tha Gingerbread Man tha fuck into tha air, n' let his ass fall back tha fuck into his crazy-ass grill. With a mighty CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, tha fox ate tha Gingerbread Man all up. Da lil oldschool biatch strutted back home n' decided ta bake a gingerbread cake, instead.